Ron the ¡¡Oh, Man!
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Qué puede darse si juntamos a un adolescente en posesión de un anillo de mejoramiento de fuerza de Hench Co. Industries y una más que atractiva MILF que sabe cuáles son las pruebas que necesitan hacerse a dicho adolescente?


**Ron the… ¡OH, Man!**

Si un día que piensas que será como otro cualquiera te despiertas y vas a clase como siempre pero allí Mr. Barkin te cambia toda tu vida al decirte que aún no eres un verdadero hombre porque el rabino no te firmó el certificado de tu bar mitzvah, ¿qué es lo que harías, siendo una persona sensata y racional? Seguramente no el llevarte un anillo de mejoramiento de fuerza de Hench Co. Industries. Eso seguro que no.

Kim no podía soportar el que Ron siguiera actuando de esta manera tan infantil en vez de enfrentarse a su situación con cierta madurez, no obstante se trataba de probar su hombría y entrada en la madurez, pero parecía estar mucho más contento luciendo ese cuerpo hiperdesarrollado, con músculos más grandes que el antiguo cuerpo de Ron.

Había escuchado eso de estar en la sombra de alguien, incluso así podía verse al propio Ron con respecto a ella pero, lo de ahora, caminando al lado del enorme cuerpo de Ron, resultaba absurdo y totalmente ridículo porque, literalmente, Kim estaba a la sombra de Ron.

—Deberías quitarte el anillo y preguntar por dónde anda tu rabino para que te firme tu certificado y podamos dejar toda esta absurda situación detrás, Ron— le dijo Kim al llegar a su casa durante su paso por la cocina en dirección a su cuarto.

—No hay nada absurdo en un verdadero hombre, KP— le aseguró Ron mientras decidió quedarse en la cocina a esperar por Kim—. Y algo que necesita un verdadero hombre es una comida de verdad.

—_Uh huh, comida de verdad_— se relamió Rufus subido al hombro de Ron mientras examinaban lo que había en el frigorífico.

—¿Sabes por qué Kim está algo tirante, Ronald? Dijo algo de que por mucho que uno crezca sigue siendo un crío…— Ann entró en la cocina para encontrarse a Ron sentado a la mesa comiéndose los restos de pizza fría de anoche junto a Rufus—. ¡¿Ronald?!

—Hey, Dra. P— le saludó Ron marcando pectorales.

—¿Te has visto?— como si fuera difícil el no hacerlo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Ron?

—Me he hecho un hombre— le respondió todo orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque el decirlo con la boca llena le restaba unos cuantos puntos de madurez. Por supuesto que madurez y ser un hombre no estaban tan entrelazados como uno pudiera pensar.

—¿De un día para otro?

—¿No es así cómo sucede?

Ahí Ann tenía que darle cierta parte de razón.

—Bueno, sí, pero no de una manera tan… tan…

—¿Masculina?— le ayudó Ron—. Lo sé. Supongo que algunos nacen para ser verdaderos hombres y otros se quedan por el camino.

El ojo clínico de Ann examinó a Ron.

—Deberías hacerte un examen, Ron. ¿Te has hecho un examen médico después de…?

—¿Convertirme en un hombre?

—Sí, eso, un hombre.

—Pues no— negó con total indiferencia—. El cuerpo de un hombre de verdad es perfecto, Mrs. Possible.

—Y también puede castigarlo a causa de un cambio tan brusco en su metabolismo— le advirtió levantándolo de la mesa y arrastrándolo con ella—. Rufus, dile a Kim que me llevé para hacerle unas cuantas pruebas a Ron para comprobar que se encuentra bien.

—_Ring, ring_— le dijo Rufus señalando para Ron, en concreto para el dedo dónde se encontraba el anillo.

—Sí, sí, la llamaré cuando las pruebas estén para terminar. No te preocupes— fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de la casa llevándose a Ron cogido del brazo. Un brazo que le costaba rodear con los suyos propios—. Vaya, menudo músculo tienes aquí, Ronald.

Ron sonrió orgulloso por un cumplido a su nuevo cuerpo de hombre y alzó ambos brazos marcando bíceps que, con Ann agarrada a su brazo, la levantó sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

—Caray, es impresionante.

—Bah, nada que un hombre de verdad no pueda hacer, Dra. P— presumió Ron―. Fíjese, puedo llevarla hasta su coche sin sudar una gota.

Cuando Kim bajó a la cocina se encontró con Rufus devorando un trozo de pizza, sin nadie más en los alrededores. Ni Ron, ni su madre.

—¿Dónde se ha metido _el hombre_?

—_Examen médico_— le respondió Rufus encogiéndose de hombros tras tragar el bocado que había dado a la pizza.

—¿Mi madre se llevó a Ron para hacerle un examen médico? — Rufus asintió—. Bueno, eso le enseñará una lección y supongo que se puede quitar el anillo cuando ya no quiera que mamá le siga haciendo exámenes. Estamos hablando de Ron y sabemos que no le gusta ningún tipo de examen.

—_Uh huh, ya avisé del anillo_— le dijo Rufus.

—¿Seriously? Eso simplifica mucho las cosas— Kim observó el interior de la caja de la pizza para encontrársela vacía—. ¿Pedimos otra mientras tanto?

—_¡Pizza, pizza!_

— — — — — — — — — — —

Ron estaba sentado en la silla observando como Ann se movía por su despacho, decidió que era mejor realizarle las pruebas aquí que en una de las consultas, y no pudo evitar volver a sentir aquella misma sensación que recorrió su cuerpo durante el trayecto en coche hasta el hospital, cuando sus ojos, de reojo, se centraron en aquellas esbeltas piernas que se dejaban ver por debajo de aquella corta falda morada.

_No, debes dejar de pensar así. Se trata de la madre de Kim, por favor. La conoces desde… bueno, desde que conoces a Kim_— claro que en ese momento Ann se inclinó sobre su escritorio de manera que se le ajustó la falda marcándole el trasero—_. ¿Por qué no se habrá puesto aún la bata? Debes pensar en otra cosa antes de que pueda notarlo._

Ciertamente Ron ahora era un hombre, aunque fuera en cuerpo y, por culpa de eso mismo, también en sus deseos y necesidades que este le pedía o, para ser más concreto, le exigía.

—Muy bien, Ron. Puedes quitarte la camisa un momento para poder auscultarte— le dijo Ann acercándose hacia Ron, ya con la bata puesta, ¿moviendo las caderas de manera provocativa?, no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? _¿Y por qué tiene desabrochados un par de botones de su blusa?_—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, no, no hace falta Dra. P— Ron, a pesar de que con las prisas aceleraba la situación, no podía permitir que la madre de Kim le ayudara a desvestirse, y menos cuando se encontraba frente a él con una mano en la cadera y con una actitud bastante _sospechosa_—, ya puedo yo solo.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba con el torso al descubierto mostrando sus nuevos y trabajados músculos. Pectorales y abdominales que se movían a causa de su actual nerviosismo.

—Tal vez lo sientas algo frío, Ron— le advirtió Ann mostrándole el diafragma del estetoscopio, que llevaba colgado al cuello, mientras le echaba el aliento. Sus labios entreabiertos mientras exhalaba unos sensuales suspiros no ayudaban a que Ron pudiera tranquilizarse—. Veamos, tal vez si hacemos lo mismo sobre la zona a auscultar.

Sin que Ron pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, principalmente porque estaba paralizado por la impresión, Ann exhaló su aliento sobre el pecho de Ron al tiempo que le acariciaba dicha zona.

_El Dr. Drakken,… el Dr. Drakken llevando ese horrible disfraz de supervillano televisivo… sí, esto está mucho mejor_— Ron ni siquiera había notado cuando empezó a auscultarle—_. Nada como el Dr. Drakken para que uno se tranquilice del todo._

—Ron, ahora haz el favor de inspirar— le pidió Ann, a lo que Ron obedeció—. Um, muy bien, buenos… pulmones, Ronald— el que aquella mano no dejase de acariciarle no ayudaba en nada a Ron para tranquilizarse—. Y expira. Otra vez…

Los nervios le hacían tener la vista inquieta sin que pudiera centrarse en ningún punto. Por eso mismo acabó, no porque así él lo quisiera, viendo para el escote entreabierto que tenía ante sus narices y que le mostraban los perfectos senos que poseía la madre de Kim. _Si son hereditarios Kim tendrá un buen par dentro de unos años… ¡pero deja de pensar de esta manera! Tienes que poner la mente en blanco así que piensa en lo mismo que cuando estás haciendo un examen… así es, muy bien._ Claro que, por muy bien que le pudiera parecer a Ron, a ojos de Ann, parecía que estaba absorto mirándole para los pechos y fantaseando con ellos.

—Esto ya está, Ron— le dijo retirándole el estetoscopio. Ron sintió como su cuerpo se vio invadido por una oleada de alivio—. Ahora, por favor, bájate los pantalones.

_¡Pánico regresando! __**¡Pánico regresando!**_

—¿Los pant-pantalones?

Ann pareció disfrutar el nerviosismo presente en la voz de Ron y, mientras dejaba el estetoscopio para recoger el nuevo instrumento, le dedicó una mirada por encima de su hombro, donde casi podía verse la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Para comprobar tus reflejos, Ronald.

No solamente era el cuerpo de Ann, si no también su voz, que le sonaba sedosa y sensual, lo que estaba provocando que su actual problema estuviera creciendo sin control. Pero, a pesar de ello, no podía ir en contra de aquellas órdenes puesto que podría provocar, de no acatarlas, que fuera la propia Ann quien fuera a bajarle los pantalones.

_Es una madre,_ ser recordó Ron_, la madre de Kim y de Tim y Jim. Tiene tres hijos y es una madre por tanto no puede hacerte sentir nada. Si es que es una segunda madre para ti… una segunda madre con un cuerpo escultural y un par de pechos que… ¡no pienses en ella de esta manera!_

Cuando Ann se volvió nuevamente hacia Ron se lo encontró, tal y como le había pedido, sentado en calzoncillos y con los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos mientras sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo o, fijándose más atentamente, justo sobre su entrepierna como si tratase de ocultar algo.

—Muy bien, Ronald. Ahora coloca una pierna sobre la otra de manera que encaje perfectamente sobre la rodilla— pudo ver como, obedeciendo su orden, Ron tenía cierta dificultad para evitar que pudiera verse algo de lo que estaba ocultando.

_¡Céntrate, Ron! Es la madre de Kim, es la madre de Kim,… Kim, Kim,… Kim quien puede darte una paliza por pensar en su madre de esta manera de la misma forma que le sacude a Shego cuando pelean entre ellas… una pelea de chicas, de gatas en las que rayos de plasma van arrancándole trozos de la ropa de Kim y el láser de Kim hace lo propio con el catsuit de Shego dejando a la vista parte de sus cuerpos… sus piernas… sus nalgas… sus pechos… todo mientras retozan entre ellas peleando sobre… sobre un montón de barro de manera que… ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESTAS COSAS!_

Ron ni siquiera notó los golpecitos con el martillo sobre su rodilla pero, por suerte, teniendo sus reflejos en plena forma, su rodilla si reaccionó a dichos golpes.

—Muy bien, tienes unos excelentes reflejos— _y algo muy grande intentando liberarse de tus manos, Ronald_. Ann se volvió para dejar el martillito sobre la mesa—. Ya puedes subirte los pantalones, Ron.

Pero el rubio había quedado, una vez más, embobado con el movimiento que aquellas caderas transmitían al trasero de Ann.

—¿Ronald?— le llamó mirándole por encima del hombro.

Esto sobresaltó al muchacho que se puso en pie al tiempo que trató de subirse los pantalones obteniendo, como resultado de sus acciones, el que perdiera el equilibrio y se abalanzara sobre Ann. Ella, al ver el, ahora, enorme cuerpo de Ron cayendo sobre el suyo, terminó por volverse para tratar de evitar el ser arrollada. Solamente le dio tiempo para volverse y, por la parte de ser arrollada, tuvo la suerte de que Ron logró colocar ambas manos sobre la mesa para detenerse.

Justo cubriéndola con su cuerpo de manera que quedaron en un leve contacto.

—Lo… lo siento mucho, Dra. P, me tropecé— ahí iba el buen resultado de sus reflejos aunque, por el lado bueno, si los tuvo para evitar aplastar a la madre de Kim con su cuerpo—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Mentiría si le dijese que estaba perfectamente pues se asustó un poco al ver ese enorme cuerpo de Ron cayendo sobre ella y por eso su respiración se encontraba tan agitada. Esto no hacía más que sus pechos, apretados contra el torso de Ron, se presionaran algo más. Claro que su respiración, y sensaciones actuales, también se debía a que, en la postura en que quedaron, aquello que Ron había tratado de ocultar con tanto empeño no hacía si no presionarse contra el bajo vientre de Ann. Y, tal y como había supuesto, _ahí abajo tiene unos buenos cuerpos cavernosos._

—Um, sí, muy bien, Ronald. Gracias por tu preocupación.

—Bueno, lamento el haberme abalanzado sobre usted, Dra. P pero ahora mismo me aparto.

—Un momento— Ron no pudo creerse que la madre de Kim se hubiera agarrado a él, para mantenerlo en semejante postura, con ambas piernas—. Esto me recuerda que hay otra prueba que realizar. Una que probará si realmente eres un hombre, Ronald. Podremos comprobar cuan grande es tu _masculinidad_, Ron.

_Supongo que todo lo que sea para dejar claro que ahora soy un hombre de verdad tiene que ser algo bueno._

—Usted es la doctora, Mrs. Possible— pero, a pesar de tratar de no mostrar nervios en su voz, el hecho de que su erección estuviera en contacto con la madre de Kim le provocaba sensaciones encontradas.

—Así es, Ronster.

Ann lo liberó de su presa y, apoyando ambas manos sobre aquellos enormes pectorales, lo empujó de manera que, tambaleándose hacia atrás, terminó por volverle a sentar sobre la silla. Igual que como estaba antes, aunque con la excepción de que ahora su erección era totalmente visible al haberse olvidado de cubrirla.

—Deja que la Dra. Possible se encargue de lo que es bueno para ti— le dijo mientras se acercaba a Ron al tiempo que se quitaba la bata y dejándola deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta terminar en sus manos para luego lanzarla de manera que acabó perfectamente sobre la butaca ante el escritorio—, mientras me demuestras el gran hombre en el que te has convertido, Ronald.

La mano de Ann se apoyó contra el fuerte torso de Ron y fue descendiendo por aquellos músculos tan bien desarrollados hasta que, superando los abdominales, alcanzó el elástico de sus calzoncillos. Con un simple movimiento los apartó de manera que aquella erección hizo acto de presencia.

—Fíjate que espléndido miembro posees, Ronald. Largo, grueso y en posesión de una perfecta erección— le fue susurrando sensualmente mientras deslizaba las yemas de los dedos por el largo de aquel sexo—. Se me hace la boca agua.

Ron había intentado cualquier cosa para tratar de anular su erección pero le resultó totalmente imposible lograrlo, ni con las imágenes más perturbadoras o desagradables que pudiera traer a su mente porque, al final, siempre se transformaban en los cuerpos desnudos y sudados de las chicas que conocía mientras estas se daban placer mutuo. Su mente no se detuvo con ninguna pareja hasta llegar a imaginar a la mismísima Kim gimiendo de placer mientras su sexo era _devorado_ por su madre y Shego.

_¡Un momento! ¿Acaba de decir que se le hace la boca agua?_

Ann se arrodilló frente a Ron y empezó a mover su mano, firmemente agarrando el pene del rubio. Aquellos ojos azules tan profundos se alzaron para fijarse en los desorbitados de Ron.

—Un verdadero pene de un verdadero hombre, Ronald— le aseguró Ann antes de recorrer toda la longitud con su lengua hasta acabar con un movimiento circular sobre su glande que le hizo gemir de placer—. ¿Te gusta? Claro que te gusta. A todo hombre de verdad le gusta que le chupen la polla, Ronald. ¿No eres tú un hombre de verdad, Ronald?

—Sí— logró sisear con su voz agitada.

—¿Entonces quieres que te chupe la polla, Ronald?— le preguntó mientras su lengua no dejaba de lamerle el glande e, incluso, se lo atrapaba con sus labios para luego liberárselo.

Eran unas sensaciones increíbles y Ron estaba seguro que lo que vendría a continuación debía ser muchísimo mejor y temblaba de emoción por poder experimentar dichas sensaciones. Y lo merecía porque él, Ronald Stoppable, era un hombre de verdad.

—Sí, Dra. P, quiero que me chupe la polla.

—Me encantan los hombres que saben lo que quieren, Ronald.

Y con esto Ann se metió la punta del pene de Ron en la boca y empezó a chupárselo logrando un gemido de placer que, de no tener su despacho a prueba de sonidos, no obstante le gustaba relajarse con la música a cierto volumen, ya se habría presentado todo el personal del hospital para comprobar qué era lo que ocurría aquí dentro.

_Esto es mejor que poder comerse el tamaño grande de nacos._

No solamente eran las sensaciones resultantes de que le estuvieran chupando la polla si no que era por quién se la estaba chupando. Ver su cabeza subir y bajar sobre su miembro mientras tragaba cada vez más del mismo era lo más impresionante que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

Ann disfrutaba como hacía tiempo con una polla en la boca mientras había metido su mano libre bajo la falda, dentro de su braguita, donde se estaba masturbando para preparar su propio sexo al futuro encuentro con el pene de Ron. Era increíble como de mojada ya se encontraba y aún a falta de lograr que eyaculara en su boca. Sí, hacía tiempo que no probaba una buena corrida y eso mismo era lo que la estaba poniendo tan caliente y húmeda.

—Siento… siento que voy a explotar, Dra. P. Es increíble,… tiene una boca asombrosa.

Ann se sacó el miembro de Ron de su boca dejando tras de si un manto de saliva cubriéndoselo. Todo sin que su mano se detuviera.

—Vas a correrte, Ronald. Eyacularás y descargarás toda tu carga de semen por primera vez— le dijo mientras le pasaba el pulgar por la punta de su pene—. Jamás has sentido algo como lo que estás a punto de vivir, Ronald. Y lo harás con tu polla en mi boca. ¿Verdad qué lo harás, Ronald?

A pesar de que solamente estaba usando su mano, Ron se sentía cerca de su límite, aunque no sabía dónde este se encontraba al ser la primera vez.

—Sí, Mrs. Possible. Eyacularé en su boca todo mi semen para usted.

—Así me gusta. Eres un buen chico… no, perdón. Eres un gran hombre, Ronald.

Aumentando la velocidad con que le estaba frotando el pene con la mano, al tiempo que se la chupaba y succionaba con fuerza, Ann terminó por lograr que Ron se corriera y descargara en su boca. Su eyaculación vino acompañada por su primer gemido causado por un orgasmo. Sintió cada descarga y vio como Ann se tragaba cada una de ellas hasta que ya no hubo ninguna más. Lentamente fue dejando atrás el pene de Ron hasta que se lo sacó totalmente de la boca.

Ron observó como la madre de Kim se relamió y chupó los dedos con gran gusto.

—Tiene un punto picante, Ronald. Estoy segura que es por comer de seguido en Bueno Nacho— Ann le dedicó una amplia sonrisa—. Es una suerte que me guste la comida picante.

La mano de Ann volvió a reclamar el pene de Ron que siguió allí firme y preparado para una segunda ronda. Con un par de golpecitos sobre su glande se llevó dicho dedo a sus labios.

—¿Sabes que la tienes más grande y gruesa que la de mi marido?— le preguntó Ann mientras, tras levantarse la falda, se fue bajando sus empapadas bragas de encaje ante la atónita mirada de Ron que siguió el camino de aquella prenda delicada de color negro—. Es casi como si hubiera sabido de antemano lo que me encontraría entre tus piernas para haberme puesto una lencería tan apropiada. Puede decirse que hoy tuve este… antojo― le dijo pasando el dedo por el elástico de la braguita―. ¿Crees qué pude haberme preparado para este encuentro de manera inconsciente, Ron?

—Le sienta muy bien— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ron.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Ronald. Eres todo un caballero— le dijo mientras se colocó a horcajadas sobre él—. Así que ahora me meterás tu enorme polla en mi coñito húmedo, que chorrea impacientemente por poseerla, y me follarás hasta que me hagas gritar el nombre del hombre que domina mis orgasmos, ¿verdad, Ronald?

—Sí, Mrs. Possible.

Ann se empaló aquel enorme falo hasta el fondo disfrutando la cara de gusto que se le puso a Ron y que mudó a una de placentera agonía cuando se lo apretó usando sus músculos vaginales.

―No, Ronald. No me llames Mrs. Possible― le pidió empezando a cabalgarlo―. Dime "mamá de Kim".

La sola idea se la llegó a poner aún más dura a Ron y llevado por la intensa excitación cumplió con el pedido de Ann.

―Sí, mamá de Kim.

―Dime qué me harás, Ronald.

―Hacerla correrse con mi enorme polla, mamá de Kim― Ron la tenía agarrada por ambas nalgas y la ayudaba con sus embestidas clavándosela bien al fondo.

―Oh, sí, Ronald― gritaba Ann mientras se levantaba la blusa y apartaba el sujetador para dejar libres sus pechos que empezaron a bambolearse al ritmo de las embestidas que le propinaba Ron―. Fóllame así, ¡oh, qué gusto!

Llevado por la excitación que dominaba todo su cuerpo, Ron se levantó, llevando a Ann empalada en su pene para tumbarla sobre el escritorio previo a apartar todo lo que había encima. Las piernas de Ann rodeaban, o intentaban rodear, el musculado cuerpo de Ron mientras este embestía con fuerza su húmedo y ardiente sexo.

―Sí, sí, no pares, Ronald. Más rápido, más fuerte― le pedía Ann completamente desbordada por la excitación que no hacía más que ir en aumento y no solamente por aquella profunda penetración, o porque también se hubiera puesto a chuparle los pechos, sino porque ella misma se estaba tocando y su clítoris se encontraba hipersensibilizado y la dejaba a punto de venirse―. ¡Oh, Ronster! Córrete dentro… sobre mis pechos, en mi cara… ¡quiero toda tu leche!

Aquello fue demasiado para Ron y se vino con fuerza. Fue como una manguera a presión arrojando su carga hasta que desbordó el sexo de Ann, aunque el que tuviera en su interior su enorme polla facilitaba que fuera así. Sacándolo siguió corriéndose sobre el vientre de la madre de Kim, sobre sus pechos y, finalmente, en su cara donde una boca abierta y su lengua ansiosa esperaban para recibir su semen caliente.

―Ha sido… Stoppable, Ronald― dijo Ann con una media sonrisa antes de estirar la mano y poder coger su celular del bolsillo de la bata. Tarareando, mientras se limpiaba el rostro de semen, que se lo relamía y disfrutaba una vez más, pulsó un número en la memoria―. Hola, bubblebutt― saludó Ann antes de reírse por la reacción de Kim―. Pero siempre serás mi bubblebutt. De acuerdo, te llamaba como quedamos al terminar las pruebas con Ronald y debo decirte que todo está bien. Incluso diría que está asombrosamente bien, en plena forma― la traviesa sonrisa de Ann se tornó gesto de confusión―. ¿Cómo que no habíamos quedado en que te llamase? Pero si Rufus me lo dijo… ¿qué no era que llamase sino sobre el anillo?― Ann no entendía nada de nada―. ¿De qué anillo…?― pero en esos momentos, un cohibido Ron se quitaba el anillo y se lo volvía a poner para mostrarle lo que sucedía aquí en realidad―. Oh, ese anillo― ver el cuerpo de Ron pasar de su estado habitual a su cuerpo de hombre resultaba un completo espectáculo al que había que añadir como se le estaba poniendo erecto una vez más su miembro. Tal vez porque Ann se encontraba tumbada desnuda sobre su escritorio y cubierta de semen y sus piernas bien abiertas permitiendo un buen vistazo a su sexo―. No, lo siento Kim pero ahora voy a tener que empezar de nuevo con las pruebas… pues yo diría que una hora no se la quita nadie. Mira, será mejor que cojas algo en el Bueno Nacho por si acaso. Sí, también para Ron porque seguro que necesitará recuperar las fuerzas luego de tantas pruebas. Supongo que el "Grande sizing" será apropiado para él. Muy bien, quedamos así, ¿de acuerdo, bubblebutt?― Ann se rió ante la reacción de su hija―. Hasta luego, Kimmie.

―¿Dra. P?― la llamó nervioso Ron sin poder evitar empezar a tocarse su erección al ver como Ann se tumbó boca abajo sobre el escritorio dejando su celular para llamar por el intercomunicador. Es que le ofrecía un buen primer plano de su trasero. _Bubblebutt_, pensó Ron.

―Un momento, Ronald. Ahora vuelvo contigo― le dijo antes de pulsar un botón del intercomunicador―. Kimberly, ¿podrías venir un momento? Sí, necesito tu ayuda con unas pruebas.

Ron no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de la secretaria de Ann.

―¿Tu secretaria también se llama Kimberly?

―¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta ese nombre― confesó Ann mientras se lamía una mano para luego llevarla sobre su sexo para empezar a acaricarlo.

―¿Qué puedo hacer por…?

En ese momento entró Kimberly en el despacho y se encontró con que Ann se estaba masturbando a cuatro patas sobre su escritorio mientras le ofrecía su culo a un perfecto espécimen de joven adolescente con una tremenda erección que se estaba tocando.

―Kimberly, te presento a Ron Stoppable― le presentó Ann―. Un amigo de mi hija.

―Hola, soy Ron Stoppable― se presentó el muchacho con cierto nerviosismo pero sin dejar de masturbarse.

―Encantada― saludó Kimberly.

A continuación se volvió para cerrar la puerta del despacho con llave y luego dirigirse hacia el escritorio mientras se desabrochaba su americana, que parecía quedarle más larga de lo normal, y dejar claro que debajo solamente llevaba su ropa interior, con sujetador y tanga a juego. Kimberly era una muchacha menuda, de cuerpo atlético y con curvas. Su cabello rubio tenía un corte estilo pixie que la hacía verse inocente y sensual al mismo tiempo.

―Podías haber dicho que se trataba de este tipo de pruebas, _Annie_.

Kimberly terminó de desnudarse y se colocó tras Ann, separándole las nalgas, y le empezó a lamer el ano.

―Así me gusta. Oh, sí, chúpamelo, mete la lengua hasta el fondo― Ron se corrió ante semejante espectáculo pero su erección se mantuvo igual de firme―. Ronster, ¿podrías hacer el favor de follarte el _bubblebutt de Kimmie_?

Semejante pregunta solamente podía tener una respuesta.

―Como usted ordene, Dra. P.

Este sí era el tipo de examen al que Ron podría llegar a acostumbrarse.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
